


supercorp shorts

by Ladyfedora



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfedora/pseuds/Ladyfedora
Summary: a collection of shorts I'll be writing about supercorp





	

The one where Kara accidentally tells Lena she’s Supergirl.

 

They had been dating for a few months and It had been amazing. Kara was positively head over heels with Lena. She had been caught daydreaming about how soft her kiss was, how warm her embrace was, and how special that look in her eyes, a look that seemed exclusively for her, made her feel.  
She really did feel Super!  
They had started to become more familiar with each other. They got ready for bed in the same room, instead of taking turns changing in the bathroom. They casually brushed against each other on outings and fell asleep against each other on the couch.  
They kissed. A lot.  
Being with Lena made her feel safe and so happy, the struggle to keep her guard up was became taxing.  
Kara wanted to tell her she was Supergirl, but hadn’t found a time that seemed right.  
Lena’s brother and mother were still an issue, now and then, attacking Lena as she steered L-Corp into a better and brighter future.  
After one such an attack, Supergirl had returned Lena to her office, setting her down gently on the balcony. The stress of having Lena’s life threatened, having held her so close during the short flight, smelling her perfume, realizing she was safe and out of immediate danger, Supergirl let her guard fall.  
“I’m so glad you’re safe Lena,” She murmured, forgetting where she was. Who she was.  
She leaned in and gently kissed Lena, relaxing into the familiar sensations that meant ‘girlfriend,’ and ‘home.’  
When Lena didn’t respond, didn’t pull her close and kiss her back, Supergirl remembered who she was supposed to be.  
Her eyes popped open, comically wide, and she jerked back, a heavy blush rushing over her features.  
“Oh! Oh my gosh! Oh golly! Lena I…I didn’t…”  
But Lena wasn’t listening. Her hand had floated up to her face, her fingers lightly touching her lips, her tongue briefly tasting the lingering touch of Supergirls lips on her own. Behind her eyes, lines were connecting dots and pieces were falling into place. An sense of familiarity fell like a warm blanket over her shoulders and she closed her eyes, smiling ruefully for a moment before opening them again to gaze gently upon Supergirl, who was still in a panic.  
“Kara?” Lena asked as the familiarity bloomed into certainty within her. She reached up and cupped Kara’s face with her hands, seeing the struggle written in her features. “Kara.”  
Lena didn’t wait for her to respond, only reached up and pulled Kara into a kiss that she hoped conveyed as much acceptance and love as she felt.


End file.
